


Blood Pressure

by cowboykylux



Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Reader, Solo triplets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplet Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo Ren has a penchant for the indulgent things in life; namely you, and his favorite Hanukkah foods.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Modern Kylo (Solo Triplets AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840012
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Blood Pressure

You check the clock and curse under your breath, not realizing how late it is already. People are set to come over in only a couple hours, and between getting the house ready and running errands all day, you haven’t yet gone out to the supermarket to get groceries.

“Honey? I’m going out to the store, did you make the list of things for dinner that you want?” You call upstairs, slipping your heels on in the foyer and looking for your keys.

Where could they have gone, you had just had them! 

“They’re on the table.” Kylo called back from the bathroom where he was busy shaving his face.

You loved when he was clean-shaven, especially for the holidays. The temptation to grow out his goatee was always there in the winter, but you kept the house warm enough that he didn’t need to turn into a giant grizzly bear. Besides, you think with a smile, his skin is so smooth when he kisses you that really it’s for the best.

Your smile turns into incredulous exasperation, when you see the keys on top of a little paper list filled with all sorts of things that have you shaking your head.

“Ky I’m not going to get any of this.” You say, walking to the stairs and putting your hands on your hips.

Kylo emerges from the bathroom, his face half covered in shaving foam as he frowns.

“What? Why not?” He asks, and you hold the list up accusingly. “Because you remember what Dr. Schwartz said! We’ve got to keep an eye on your blood pressure and you need to start eating healthier.” You explain, and Kylo rolls his eyes, throws up a hand to dismiss the order set by the doctor in a move that looks so much like something his mother would do, that you have to bite back a smile.

“Challah, kugels, sufganiyot…on Hanukkah they count as healthy.” Kylo tries, making you grin.

“Oh yeah, says who?” You raise a brow, unable to stay mad at him for more than two seconds, especially when he looks so silly with foam all over his face.

“Says me?” He asks, giving you big brown puppy dog eyes that have you giving in easily.

“Alright fine.” You sigh in defeat, and Kylo happily retreats back to the bathroom with a, _love you._

“I love you too but I’m cooking it all in olive oil!” You call up to him as you race out the door before he can protest too loudly, a big smile on your face at the stubbornness of your man.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> What about “Challah, kugels, sufganiyot… On Hanukkah, they count as healthy” with modern!Kylo?


End file.
